heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancette
Lancette, otherwise known as Mighty Number 35340 or "The Dame of Pain," is a Robotic gladiator from the world of Mighty Number Nine. A highly advanced combat Robot, she aims to exploit her opponents' Xel-based anatomy in the arena. Physical Appearance Lancette has long purple hair, tied up into a trailing braid on either side, that catches the wind and blows in the breeze often. A single wing-shaped communicator over her left ear bears not the typical dot-triangle logo of Xels, but the outline of a gear against a golden background. An electric-blue pair of goggles that she always wears into combat cover her equally blue eyes. Her armor—light, streamlined, and allowing for the maximum in maneuverability—is of a metallic purple hue, with small streaks of gold added for decoration. Her hands are small and delicate, but her large metallic-purple gauntlets provide ample protection over what is arguably the most delicate part of her anatomy. Unlike her armor, the boots she wears are of a pure white color. On her back is a small metallic Xel-technology backpack, capable of transforming into small generators of Xel energy that fit into Lancette's back; or a motorcycle, used as her sole method of transport. Weapons/Abilities Lancette only carries a total of three weapons on her, but they are all she needs to get the job done. The first and foremost of these weapons is Precision, a one-handed named blade that hangs at Number 35340's side, in a brilliant scabbard of the same color as her boots. The blade's edge is sharpened down to the finest edge possible—so fine, in fact, that if it slices in the right spot, it can cut along the lines that connect two Xels together. Getting these precise strikes makes inflicting massive amounts of damage against Xel-based Robots with Precision a breeze—the only trouble is finding them. As a secondary weapon if her trusty blade should fail her, Lancette falls back onto her Flash Knives. A belt of these hang around her waist, numbering fifteen in total. Small, metallic throwing knives, they do meager amounts of damage compared to a good swing from Precision, yet still enough to make them worth using at the proper range. Upon contact with any surface—wall or foe—a chemical reaction goes off within the inside of the knife, producing a bright flash of light that will leave opponents dazed. Number 35340 can gather these knives and throw them again, but the chemical reaction that causes the flash can only be reversed by channeling Xel energy into the knives. Lancette's strongest weapon, however, is reserved only for the fights that go on long enough for her to fully charge her Xel energies. The reason for her large gauntlets, Number 35340 houses a large "buster-like" cannon that can be deployed from either one of her hands. Firing this cannon takes her entire storage of Xel energy—an expenditure that will leave her momentarily dazed after firing—but the price is well worth the product. The cannon fires a pulsating yellow projectile that, upon contact with a Xel-based Robot, rearranges their Xels to form multiple miniaturized versions of that Robot. These will, after a time, reform into the original Robot, but not before Lancette has had a chance to do some heavy damage. Robots that are not built with Xel technology are, of course, immune to this; and, being built with Xel technology herself, Lancette is vulnerable to her own weapon—now, if only there was a way to hit her with her own projectile... Personality Lancette was always one to quickly adapt—from the moment she was constructed, she accepted her life as a combat Robot, killing her own kin for the amusement of humanity. What did it matter to her, as long as she got the glory? She loves fighting, as it encompasses her life almost completely. She is known to have a bit of a high-class, haughty air about her, insisting that she is "the next big thing" and that everyone else is "just small talk." Though she claims this is part of her battle strategy, as an aggravated or intimidated opponent is much easier for her to beat, she has taken drastic measures to prove this point. Some other Mighty Numbers fear her for the merciless beatings she's given her foes in the Battle Colosseum, earning her the nickname "The Dame of Pain." Backstory Before the era of Xels, GoldGear Industries was one of the most popular Robot design institutions. Commissions for Robots for all sorts of tasks went to them, and expert craftsmen delivered every time. Once Xel technology was invented, however, GoldGear was swept aside in favor of the newer, sleeker technology. The company was wealthy, but when the Xel craze refused to die out, the president knew action had to be taken. They could easily afford to hold themselves over while the craftsmen learned the new trade,but they had to prove to the public that they were moving into the future, otherwise, they would never see another commission again, and the company would crumble. Then the president had a stroke of brilliance. The Battle Colosseum! That was the answer to all of GoldGear's problems. He would construct a specialized Xel-based Robot, send it to compete in the tournament with GoldGear Industries as its sponsor; then win glory, fame, and catapult GoldGear back to the top! After many sleepless nights and failed blueprints, the president finally drew up a design he liked. She was perfect—she knew everything about Xels, and she could demonstrate it. "Project Lancette," who came to adopt that as her name, was diligently constructed and sent to compete, equipped with the official designation number of "35340." Little did she know she was being sent into the heart of a malicious virus, one that would infect her too if she wasn't careful... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Lancette was first conceived when I was reviewing the knowledge about Xels for Mighty Number Nine. For those without context, a Xel is to a Mighty Robot like a cell is to a human, without the dividing: they gather in groups to form every part of a Robot, able to perform all of their functions by functioning together. Somehow, I evoked the mental image of slicing along the very lines that held a Xel-Robot together, and Lancette sprang forth from my head. Her other weapons came later, to balance her out and make her more interesting to fight. Her name, Lancette, was actually a suggestion from Takobot (The artist who drew the first picture on this page), and I liked it, so I decided to go with it. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army